Mon chagrin secret
by Nyimphadora
Summary: HPDM/Drarry : Draco a pour habitude de se réfugier dans la salle sur demande lorsque tout va mal pour lui... Un jour cependant Harry le découvre. Ce dernier va enquêter pour découvrir ce que mijote son antagoniste... Il va en apprendre bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé... Et c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'une mystérieuse inconnue...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKRowling. Je n'ai écrit que l'histoire qui relie les personnages et les lieux.**

* * *

**.Slash / HPDM / Drarry / Lemon**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Mon chagrin secret**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 1 : **

.

.

_PV Draco_

Touche noire. Touche ivoire. Mes doigts se déplaçaient de l'une à l'autre si rapidement que je ne faisais même plus attention à la justesse des notes. Je connaissais cette mélodie par cœur, tellement qu'aucune erreur n'était de toute façon possible. Ce piano était mien, nous ne faisions qu'un.

Je l'avais découvert dans la salle sur demande durant ma 5ème année, soit l'année dernière, et depuis je ne cessais de me réfugier ici à chaque moment de doute. Je venais donc dans mon refuge assez souvent. Je me sentais ici en sécurité, dans un cocon isolé du monde. J'avais appris tout seul à me servir de cet instrument et jamais je n'avais été aussi fier de mes talents. Qu'est-ce qu'étaient le Quidditch et la magie à coté de ce rendez-vous féerique entre l'instrument et moi. Lui savait écouter mes peines. Essentiellement mes peines de cœur.

Ce son là était dédié à Potter. Il était vif, énergique comme lui lorsqu'il s'oppose à moi. Volatil et gracieux comme lorsqu'il vole sur son balais. Mais il était aussi gorgé d'émotion, de douleur. Parce que je savais bien qu'il souffrait, en dépit de toutes les moqueries que je lui faisais subir, son chagrin était indéniable. Je savais reproduire sa tristesse dans ma musique. Et je la mêlais à la mienne, mon mal, ma solitude...

Il devait être bien tard à présent. Cela devait quelques heures que je m'étais caché ici. Je m'étais violemment insulté avec Potter en sortant de la grande salle après diner. Mais c'est vrai, c'était de ma faute. Je cherchais tant le contact visuel et physique avec lui, je cherchais tant à attirer son attention que j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir. Même si ça voulait dire se blesser soit même et le blesser lui. C'est donc tout naturellement que je critiquais la coupe totalement décoiffée de Potter. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant pour répliquer évidemment. Il est si prévisible. Malheureusement, Granger le retint aussitôt pour comme elle le dit si bien « l'empêcher de faire une chose stupide ». Ah ce qu'elle m'énerve celle là, à se mêler sans arrêt des histoires des autres ! Le plus ridicule dans cette histoire c'est que j'adore quand Potter à cette allure si décoiffée. C'est ce qui m'indique qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir son entrainement de Quidditch, cela expliquait également ses petites joues rougies par le froid lorsque tous les jeudi soir il pénétrait dans la grande salle…

Je me secouai la tête, je devais contrôler mes pensées. Sinon j'allais encore rester ici jusqu'à demain matin, à rêvasser. Je recouvris le magnifique piano en bois d'aubépine, d'une épaisse toile tissée noire. Puis, je sortis discrètement de la salle et me hâtais à rejoindre ma salle commune avant de me faire découvrir par Rusard. Les fonctions de Préfet en chef offraient bien des avantages mais pas au point de pouvoir se balader toute notre nuit dans les couloirs à ma guise.

Ce que j'ignorais cette fois pourtant, c'est qu'en chemin je croisais un certain Potter caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne fit mot, il ne fit bruit en m'apercevant, se contentant de me regarder passer avec la plus grande curiosité.

.

.

.

* * *

Si tu as aimé ou si tu souhaites m'aider à progresser dans l'écriture, commente ! :)

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses review : **

**_Serdra_** : Merci beaucoup :) ce n'était qu'un début, mais ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre !

**_Minerve_ :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord, comment juger avec un petit début ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci !

**..**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

.

.

* * *

_**PV Harry**_

.

Malfoy ? Que pouvait-il bien faire à cette heure si tardive dans les couloirs ? Il doit encore être en train de mijoter quelque chose. Je le voyais s'éloigner rapidement au bout du couloir lorsque je changeais finalement mes plans et décidai de le suivre. J'étais allé voir Hagrid à sa cabane et m'apprêtais à retourner dans mon dortoir, mais ce petit détour ne pourrait être qu'intéressant. Cette fouine avait toujours ce même comportement vis-à-vis de moi: cette hargne de me rendre la vie aussi difficile… Je voulais découvrir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose qui me permettrait de me moquer de lui également, de le faire renvoyer, que son penchant pour la magie noire, fièrement hérité de son abjecte famille, soit percée à jour par tout le monde au château.

Malheureusement, je le vis seulement rejoindre lui aussi sa salle commune. Son méfait avait donc déjà été commis… Je me demande ce qu'il faisait à se balader tout seul.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je rejoignais la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner, je me hâtais de raconter ma petite rencontre nocturne à mes amis. Ces derniers réagirent tel que je m'y attendais : un Ron sceptique et une Hermione curieuse.

-Ah cette fouine ! Encore en train de comploter, j'en suis sure ! S'exclama Ron avec agitation.

-Nous ne pouvons pas savoir Ron. Et tu ne saurais vraiment pas où est-ce qu'il a pu se rendre ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Marmonnais-je, agacé. Mais je vais l'avoir à l'œil, comme toujours.

Hermione soupira.

-Ne te fais pas non plus d'idées trop vite ! Après tout, toi aussi tu étais dans les couloirs à cette heure… À ce que je sache, tu n'as pas prévu d'envahir le château avec je ne sais quelle armée ou de tuer quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Suggéra Hermione avec humour.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Hermione ! On parle quand même de Malfoy là ! Si ses parents n'étaient pas Mangemorts et s'il n'était pas à Serpentard, je comprendrais… Mais il est évident que ce n'est pas Harry qui ferait ça ! S'étonna Ron.

-Bien sur ! Je plaisantais juste, soupira Hermione. Et il ne portait rien de spécial en main, par exemple ? Questionna-t-elle à nouveau.

-Non, rien de visible en tout cas.

-Qu'est ce qui est visible, ou apparemment ne l'est pas ? Demanda une voix malicieuse juste derrière lui.

Ils venaient de s'asseoir à table et trop absorbés dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas vu s'approcher Ginny et Neville.

-Si tu parles du cerveau de Crabbe et Goyle, c'est absolument normal, ils n'en ont pas ! Tu ne le verras donc… Potentiellement… Jamais ! Continua Ginny en souriant.

On jeta simultanément un regard en direction de la table des serpents. Crabbe était en train de dévorer un muffin à pleine bouchée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Goyle quant à lui venait de se prendre une baffe par Parkinson. On ignorait la raison mais il y avait sur son visage une expression d'imbécilité totale. On éclata tous de rire et fit une place à nos amis pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Le petit déjeuner était de loin le festin que je préférais. Les parts de tarte à la mélasse, les scones au beurre, à la confiture d'églantine et de patate douce ingurgités, je me sentais enfin rassasié ! Et s'assouvir d'un tel délice était nécessaire quand on savait que le premier cours de la journée serait celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, commun avec les Serpentards… Évidemment. Si ce cours avait toujours était un de mes préférés, depuis le début de l'année j'avais du réviser mon jugement. En effet, la migration du professeur Rogue au poste de professeur de DCFM dévoilait quelques inconvénients à suivre ce cours. L'avantage, indéniable, c'est qu'avec Slughorn, j'étais enfin jugé pour mon véritable talent en potion. On ne peut pas tout avoir…

A peine avais-je pénétré dans la salle de classe que l'aura glaciale de Rogue s'étendit à l'ensemble des élèves. En fait, surtout à une majorité de Gryffondors car les Serpentards n'avaient pas ample chose à craindre de son autorité finalement.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons débuter un nouveau thème relativement difficile…

Le professeur Rogue laissa planer un suspens de mort sur la classe avant de continuer avec une voix à la fois hautaine et moqueuse :

-Il s'agit des sortilèges informulés. Évidemment, soupira-t-il, pour les moins idiots d'entre vous, ce cours sera déjà infiniment complexe. Alors en ce qui concerne les autres, ne vous étonnez pas de subir un échec cuisant ! S'exclama le professeur Rogue, en jetant un regard appuyé à certains élèves.

Avec cette entrée en matière pertinente, on peut dire qu'il annonçait bien la couleur. Nous allions en baver. Cependant, l'idée de sort informulé ne m'avait jamais semblé être quelque chose de particulièrement difficile dans le sens où tout enfant parvient d'abord à provoquer des sorts non exprimés oralement. Je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à avoir cette opinion.

-Lavande ? Interrogea Rogue, en la voyant lever la main avec hésitation.

-Monsieur, pourtant la plupart des enfants avant d'avoir une baguette magique parviennent à réaliser de tels sorts non ?

Le professeur eut un rictus railleur et de son air supérieur commença son explication :

-Il semblerait que vous soyez encore plus ignorant que je ne le pensais… C'est affligeant.

Lavande se renfrogna tandis que certains Serpentards pouffèrent ouvertement.

-Monsieur ? Se risqua Hermione en levant la main.

Il l'a regarda avec dédain.

-Oui ?

-Ne serait-ce pas parce que les enfants sont encore insouciants et leur magie incontrôlée qu'ils y parviennent ? Ils ne se maîtrisent pas et laissent leur magie agir toute seule. En revanche lorsqu'on le souhaite, cela nécessite de la concentration et un flegme qu'il est difficile d'obtenir sur commande. Lors d'un combat notamment.

Rogue resta quelques instant muet, perturbé par l'exactitude totale de l'explication d'Hermione. Cependant, il reprit vite contenance et se contenta d'acquiescer rapidement de la tête tout en enchainant sur son cours. A coté de moi, Ron s'insurgea.

-Il ne lui donne même pas de point ! C'est dégelasse !

-Chut Ron, il va t'entendre ! Intervint Hermione en se retournant, il fallait s'y attendre, tu le connais !

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, si mon cours est si peu captivant pour vous Miss Granger, rien ne vous retient ici. Tachez de ne plus vous retourner si vous ne voulez pas vider la totalité de votre sablier.

Elle rougit, honteuse. Il était rare qu'elle soit la cause de perte de point, et cela la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Ron quant à lui bougonna des mots tels qu'injustice, favoritisme et cheveux gras. Si j'approuvais totalement son courroux et que l'envie me prit de rire, je n'en laissais paraître. Si Rogue parvenait à trouver une excuse pour m'enlever des points, ce serait plus que 10 points qu'on risquait.

Après une demi heure de cours théorique quant à la manière de lancer des sorts informulés. Rogue annonça qu'on allait passer à la pratique et nous demanda de nous placer en duo. La tâche s'avéra effectivement très ardue. Et pour l'instant, aucun de nous n'avait réussit. Lorsqu'un sort prenait finalement effet, c'est que le lanceur avait fini par s'abandonner à la parole. En face de moi, Ron, n'y tenant plus, se mit à chuchoter les sorts entre ses dents. Ainsi, il réussit à me catapulter contre le mur.

-Weasley ! Pouvez-vous me donner la définition d'informulé ? S'énerva Rogue.

Le rouquin rougit mais ne protesta pas, bien qu'il ne fût pas le seul à avoir tenter cette démarche. Pansy Parkinson n'avait cessé de les murmurer depuis le début du cours. En revanche, Hermione avait une expression de franche agacement mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

-Ne soit pas si frustré ! Lui dis-je, en souriant. De toute façon, tu seras la première à réussir !

-Peut être pas ! Grommela-t-elle, proche de la crise. J'en ai marre ! Je n'y arrive pas !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Lui aussi semblait assurément contrarié par ses échecs. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa mon regard, j'y lu une certaine surprise qu'il masqua vite de son classique air rigide et narquois.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer quand le professeur Rogue déclara :

-Bien je vois que vous manquez cruellement de motivation, peut être devrions nous changer vos rivaux ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Ni une, ni deux, on se retrouva en équipe inter-maison. Et sans aucune surprise je me retrouvais avec l'autre blondinet.

-Alors Malfoy, pas trop déçu ?

-Déçu de quoi ? Me répliqua-t-il.

-Puisque tu ne parviens pas les informulés, je ne risque pas grand chose !

-Fais moi rire Potty ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'y arrives pas non plus ? Ricana-t-il.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, mais ma motivation s'est soudainement accrue. Prépare-toi à rejoindre l'infirmerie !

Je me mis en garde et il fit de même. A ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas lui qui initia l'attaque. Je me concentrai vainement sur le sort Rictumsempra, me le répétant inlassablement en tête. Et, par agacement, finit par le murmurer en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Il me regarda avec étonnement et para mon sort de justesse.

-Potter ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Le mot informulé te dit-il quelque chose ? Tu parvenais bien à garder ta bouche fermée avant, alors ne t'avise pas de tricher !

-Haha et c'est un Serpentard qui parle ! Ironisais-je. Cela dit je suis flattée que tu ais pris le temps de me scruter aussi attentivement lorsque je m'entrainais contre Ron !

Je vis ses yeux soudainement tressaillirent et, dans un geste précipité, me lança un maléfice explosif.

-Confringo !

Il me percuta de plein fouet et fut projeté contre une table. Je sentais une vive douleur me broyer l'épaule. Je me sentais flotter dans un brouillard froid, aspiré dans le vide silencieux. Pourtant je sentis quelqu'un me remuer le visage et entendit une voix qui semblait provenir de loin.

-Je crois qu'il s'est évanoui…

Je reconnu la voix anxieuse d'Hermione.

-Putain Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Piaillait Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley ! Écartez-vous de Potter et cessez de jurer ou je vous enlève des points.

-Mais… Mais c'est à lui qu'il faut enlever des points !

-Bien, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Miss Parvati, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'aller prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Pour les autres, rangez la classe, vos affaires et vous pourrez y aller. Pour la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais que vous lisiez les 3 premiers chapitres du livre « Affronter l'ennemi sans visage » et que vous m'écriviez sur 30 cm de parchemin en quoi les sorts informulés sont, d'après l'auteur, les fondements d'une victoire efficace.

-Ah ! Il reprend ses esprits ! S'exclama Lavande.

En effet, j'avais enfin réussit à ouvrir les paupières mais mon mal de crâne persistait redoutablement. Je me sentis mal à l'aise en constatant que la majeure partie des élèves s'était regroupée autour de moi.

-Potter, vous sentez-vous apte à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Questionna Rogue railleusement.

Je me relevai précipitamment et vacillai. Mais dis pourtant assurément :

-Ça va ! Je vais bien.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me fasse léviter et Malfoy aurait matière à se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Je jetai un coup d'œil en sa direction. Je rencontrai ses yeux gris qui semblaient presque soucieux. Il détourna le regard presque instinctivement et sortit de la classe de sa démarche nonchalante, non sans être suivie par une Parkinson béate. Je m'attendais à le voir se moquer ou rire mais il semblerait qu'il ait lui aussi ses soucis… Je sentis brusquement mon épaule me lançait et piquer furieusement. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et constatai que j'avais une sacrée plaie. Le sang commençait à coaguler autour de la blessure et ma robe était complétement déchirée.

Mme Pomfresh soupira lorsqu'elle nous vit entrer.

-Potter ! Que vous est-il encore arrivé ?

-Malfoy lui a lancé un sort d'explosion, expliqua Hermione.

-Ah encore en train de vous battre ! Mais ce n'est pas possible… Grommela-t-elle, vous n'avez que ça à faire ?

-C'était pour le cours de DCFM, intervins-je, peu enclin à me faire sermonner injustement.

-Bon alors regardons ça de plus près, asseyez-vous là jeune homme. Vous, vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle à l'intention de mes amis. Bien, on peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance ! Ce sortilège a, comme son nom l'indique, pour but de provoquer une explosion, or vous constaterez que vous n'avez pas perdu votre bras… Votre rival ne devait visiblement pas être très stimulé à l'idée de vous mutiler, puisque le sort n'a pas eu l'effet escompté ! Cela n'a provoqué que de petits dommages internes. Vous garderez une cicatrice pendant quelques temps et votre bras risque de vous faire mal pendant deux bonnes semaines, le temps que la blessure guérisse…

-Et pour le Quidditch ? Demandais-je, précipitamment.

-j'allais y venir Potter ! Souria-t-elle avec malice. Je me doute de ne pouvoir vous empêcher de jouer et de vous entrainer, cependant je vous prie de faire attention et de ne pas faire d'excès. Je pense que vous avez toujours la migraine ?

J'hochai de la tête.

-Bon, je vais vous préparer une potion contre les mals de tête et contre la douleur de la cicatrisation, en attendant, prenez un lit et reposez vous un peu, au moins jusqu'à midi et d'ailleurs vous prendrez votre repas ici pour éviter le brouhaha de la grande salle.

.

.

.

**_PV Draco_**

**_._**

Quel idiot que je suis ! Il fallait que je passe à la manière forte directement. Je fais vraiment tout pour qu'il me déteste, ce n'est pas possible ! Je m'en voulais terriblement et j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas encore avoir une cicatrice éternelle…

-Vraiment, félicitation Draco ! Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Potter n'avait pas fait un tour à l'infirmerie ! Et tu as bien fait de viser son bras, ça assurera notre prochaine victoire au Quidditch ! Susurra Pansy.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle me bassinait pour mon exploit si ridicule et médiocre que j'en en avais envie de vomir. Alors qu'on rejoignait la grande salle pour prendre le repas, je n'y tenais plus, je lui attrapais violemment le bras et la tournais vers moi.

-Mais tais-toi Pansy ! Je ne veux pas d'une victoire comme ça !

Je la bousculais et passait devant elle pour rejoindre notre table. Là, je m'arrêtais un instant, Granger qui se tenait à quelques mètres me dévisageait étrangement. M'aurait-elle entendu ? Oh et puis, qu'importe, elle se dira que mon égo tend à avoir une victoire méritée et puis voilà. Rageur, je m'assis à coté de Blaise et lui ordonna de me servir à manger et à boire sans même m'adresser la parole.

Alors que nous étions au dessert et que je me servais une coupe de fruit au sirop, un majestueux grand duc aux tons auburn, que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille, se posa près de moi. Il s'agissait du hibou de mon père. Je me sentis quelque peu inquiet. Si le courrier n'était pas arrivé ce matin et ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin, c'est que ce devait être important ! Je décrochais prestement la missive et lut :

.

_Draco,_

_J'espère que tout se passe toujours très bien pour toi à Poudlard et que tu obtiens des résultats à la hauteur de ton rang._

_J'ignore si tu te souviens de ton oncle Lycoris, qui est aussi mon frère. Je t'en avais rarement parlé en raison de son infidélité au seigneur des ténèbres et de sa funeste mort qui remonte à quelques années maintenant. Son épouse est malheureusement décédée également, suite à des morsures de vampire. Bien trop téméraire, elle est allée les observer en Albanie en tentant de se faire passer pour eux… Je ne te décris même pas l'état dans lequel elle a été retrouvée… Enfin, j'en viens au cœur du problème, ils avaient une fille, nommée Crysmélie, et il se trouve que nous sommes sa seule famille encore apte à s'occuper d'elle… Tu dois à présent deviner la suite… Nous allons l'héberger chez nous durant les vacances et jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la majorité et puisse hériter de la fortune de ses parents et réussirent à construire sa vie. Sinon, elle suivra sa scolarité à Poudlard. Originaire de Durmstrang, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura de grandes difficultés à suivre ! Elle a le même âge que toi, je suppose donc que tu la retrouveras dans ta classe… Elle devrait arriver au cours de la semaine. Nous la chercherons ce soir par portoloin avec toutes ses affaires._

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée, ta mère et moi même t'embrassons et te souhaitons de maintenir le niveau._

_Lucius Malfoy._

.

J'avais posé la lettre sur la table et regardais dans le vide, abasourdi. Crysmélie. J'avais quelques fois entendu parler d'elle, mais ça remontait à longtemps en effet. Je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblait aujourd'hui… Je n'avais vu d'elle que des photos, mais elles étaient vieilles et elle n'excédait pas les 6 ans sur chacune des photographies. Je tentai de me remémorer sa bouille. Blonde, ça j'en étais sur. Le reste était plutôt vague. De toute façon, elle avait probablement changé ! J'avais hâte de la voir et en même l'appréhension me hantait. J'espérais qu'elle ne me ferait pas honte mais qu'elle ne me ferait pas de l'ombre non plus…

* * *

.

.

À suivre...

* * *

...

..

J'espère que ce second chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier, vous aura plut ! Avec les cours je n'ai que très peu de temps pour écrire et comme j'ai plusieurs fanfic en cours... Ce n'est pas évident... Toute fois je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance pendant les vacances pour pouvoir publier plus régulièrement !

.

Donnez moi vos avis, ça ne me fera que plaisir ! À la prochaine !

.

.


End file.
